thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alliterator85
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Cabin in the Woods Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp hi. i ma from russia and i am here to make this wikia get full of images of monstaz. i try to scan some from da book like yeti and vampire/ and about mutants/ they are in the movie. do you remember vomiting guys? Sebazol (talk) 16:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've just become a fan of this great film, but I find this wikia articles to be a bit too superficial. Check out the Alien Beast article on what (IMHO) they would look. One question: I'm giving the monsters pages an overhaul, as you can see, but I'm not sure if linking to wikipedia is that useful to get all the references. Should I link to other wikia pages (such as the Hellraiser one in the Fornicus page) whenever is possible? Please do so. Anything to improve the pages. Alliterator85 (talk) 03:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Makeover Hi! Would you be alright with me fixing the main page up a bit (adding headers and dividing it into two columns, etc.)? I'll also be adding a videos module that will show up on the pages to the right, and I'll be turning on ads. Let me know if you have any issues or preferences for how I go about doing things! Gcheung28 (talk) 16:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, I changed things up on the main page. Let me know what you think! Nothing is permanent :) Gcheung28 (talk) 05:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That looks awesome! Thank you very much. Alliterator85 (talk) 03:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that on the Ancient Ones page, Joss is spelled Josh in the last paragraph. The page is locked for editing. it's me who create man in tranparent tarp/ i forgot to log in+))))) please help me to put this in monster section/ i can't and don't know how i can do this/ Sebazol (talk) 11:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) i am talking about - how to put link in man in transparent tarp in this section http://thecabininthewoods.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters/ and i want to put one more photo of him in his page. please tel how i can do this If you don't know, you should let someone else do it. Try learning more about editing in Wikia. Alliterator85 (talk) 03:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC) i've already found all information and answers on my questions/ But. Please explain why you delete Man in transparent tarp page? Sebazol (talk) 07:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know. The Man in Transparent Tarp was a real monster seen in the special features. Now I'm just assuming (correct me if I'm wrong) that you deleted the page because it was crappy. If its alright with you, since it is a real monster in the film, I could recreate the page and make it like all the other monster pages. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 01:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I deleted the page because it was quite crappy. If you want to create it again, be my guest. Alliterator85 (talk) 03:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) hi. please delete hannibal lecter page. oficcialy there is no monster like this in the movie. man on the photo is a minion of hell lord. i? post his photo? at the lord of bondage page Sebazol (talk) 09:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Richard" The entire Sitterson page needs relinked really... The link is for "Richard" Sitterson, but the character is actually called Gary Sitterson going by both the novelisation and the screenplay from the Cabin Official Visual Companion. "Richard" was an IMDB error. 13:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome. While I do love the movie I don't really intend to get too involved with the wiki and it's definitely not my intent to step on any toes. My main concern was that after my friend linked me to the monsters list and I went through most (all?) of them, I noticed that lots are very speculative in tone ("it's possible X could maybe be a reference to Y") when it's actually pretty darn obvious that yes, X is a direct clone of Y (see Clowns / pennywise for example). Along with that there were some basic typos and language usage things that I was planning on cleaning up. So that's what I intend to work on :) Mikedougherty (talk) 00:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome response Thanks for the welcome. I have become fascinated with the page of Monsters even though some of them are based off of serial kills like The Suffocators, Klu Klux Klan, and others that would fit that category. Rtkat3 (talk) 7:37, March 6 2013 (UTC) Films as good as this one... http://planetterror.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Terror_Wiki http://hansel-gretel-witch-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Hansel_%26_Gretel:_Witch_Hunters_Wiki wikia is messed up Hey Alliterator, it seems the wikia has gotten out of hand. Countless empty pages have been added, fan pages have been created, and many articles filled with speculation and opinion. Specifically, two users (or one under two accounts) are making the changes "darrencabininthewoods13" i believe it is. I cannot fix articles as fast as they are damaged. I am not sure if there is anything you can do, but the wiki is in pretty bad shape. About the Monsters Page I've left a comment about my suggested changes to it seens as I can't edit it. Feel free to take them or leave them as you see fit. Snushmonkey (talk) 01:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) yes btw why did you blocked me from the fear mythos wiki? you know those we're the only 3 pages i only wanted to post. the rest i was going to edit pages and make better like what i did with the undidcided five fears used in series page. also why did you deleted my verse? which was connected with my the lock page and and my ComputerGuide series